


18. 'i can't see'

by restmyheadatnightcontent



Series: febuwhump 2021 [18]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Battle of Sodden Hill, Post-Episode: s01e08 Much More, Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restmyheadatnightcontent/pseuds/restmyheadatnightcontent
Summary: Triss had been stunned as she had watched the flames roll down and hill and engulf everything in their wake. It was incredible to witness, the brightness was overwhelming and the heat was suffocating, and she knew there was only one person who could have been responsible.When the flames had stopped, leaving embers burning in their wake, Triss pushed herself up and began her search. She knew Yennefer could not have gone far, magic like that comes with a price and Triss has never seen anything like that before so she cannot imagine what the cost will be.
Relationships: Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: febuwhump 2021 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139954
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	18. 'i can't see'

She stumbles through the wreckage, hand pressed to her own wound, she can feel the blood seeping through her fingers but she continues on her journey, her mind focused. She can relax when she finds her, she has to be somewhere. Triss had been stunned as she had watched the flames roll down and hill and engulf everything in their wake. It was incredible to witness, the brightness was overwhelming and the heat was suffocating, and she knew there was only one person who could have been responsible.

When the flames had stopped, leaving embers burning in their wake, Triss pushed herself up and began her search. She knew Yennefer could not have gone far, magic like that comes with a price and Triss has never seen anything like that before so she cannot imagine what the cost will be.

She walks for a while until eventually she spots a familiar figure, slumped against what remains of one of the large trees that had stood proudly on the hill. Yennefer’s head is bowed so Triss cannot see her face, but her dress is stained and her hands are raw and bloody. She lets out a relieved breath - Yennefer may not be hale and healthy, and will no doubt face a difficult road ahead, but Triss is still that unbelievably happy that she is _here_.

She staggers over and sinks to her knees next to her friend, reaching out to take her hands.

“Yennefer - you’re okay,” she breathes out and Yennefers head shoots up at the sound. She squeezes Triss’ hands and turns her gaze towards her. Triss winces as she takes a look her face, it is caked in blood and dirt, but it is her eyes that are most concerning. They are dazed and they are darting around Triss’ face – never truly looking at her, as if she _can’t_ see her.

“Triss?” Yennefer croaks.

“I’m here.”

“I – I can’t – I can’t see – I can’t see anything” Triss feels her heart drop. She cannot imagine what the other woman must be feeling, how scared she must be. Her hands clutch Triss’ harder, and her tone is desperate. “There was the fire and then nothing and now I can’t—”

Triss hushes her, reaching up to cup Yennefers bruised cheek “It will be alright. We’ll figure it out – we’ll find Tissaia and we’ll fix it. It will be okay.”

“But what if—”

“It will be okay, I will make sure of it,” she insists. Yennefer eyes are still searching for her and Triss’ heart breaks to see the fear and tears that are filling the familiar violet eyes. She pulls Yennefer into her arms and starts to run her fingers through her hair. She doesn’t know how exactly they will fix it, Triss feels completely drained and has no strength to heal her own injuries let alone anyone elses, and certainly not one as complex as this.

There will be a solution, she is certain, they will just have to search for it. Until then, she will help and comfort Yennefer in whatever way she can, in whatever way she will allow. They have so much waiting for them, so many more fights lying in wait, but right now they will take the time to rest, and take the time to heal.


End file.
